Standup paddle surfing, also referred to as standup paddle boarding, is a popular water sport. Standup paddle boards are used for many recreational activities, including exploring bodies of water, racing, riding waves, fishing, yoga, and other forms of exercise. One of its many benefits is excellent abdominal core strengthening.
However, to partake in standup paddle surfing, one must have access to a body of water. Additionally, uncontrollable factors, such as weather must cooperate. These burdens limit a person's ability to enjoy the benefits of standup paddle surfing. Eliminating such burdens would offer the benefits to many more people.